


I Guess I Do

by maderi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bridezilla Connor, Connor Loves Hank Anderson, Fluff, Hank Anderson Loves Connor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Walking down the street with Connor had never been an easy task for Hank. How the extremely handsome Android ended up with him, he'd never know. But seeing Connor's eyes sparkle as they come to a stop before a bridal store, is enough to keep Hank guessing for as long as he lives. It's time to make Connor as happy as the young man has made him.





	I Guess I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jappa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa/gifts).

> This is my contribution for the wonderful Jappa for the HCRBB 2019! I hope you had a wonderful experience and that you'll enjoy this story 😊
> 
> Remember to check out Jappa's beautiful art!  
https://twitter.com/Jappa62029460/status/1166046624260472832?s=19

Hank had never been one for weddings, had never been interested enough in all that glittery lace and fancy barely-there dinners. But then again, he’d never actually been one for dating men either, but here he was. 

Connor had made him the happiest man alive, had topped that off when Hank one very, very late evening had asked Connor for his hand in marriage. Connor had beamed up at Hank, his beautifully awkward smile showing off perfectly straight, white teeth. His eyes had sparkled, unlike anything Hank had ever witnessed before, his beautiful face supporting a light blue dusting across his cheeks. 

That was six months ago. Six months of listening to Connor go on and on and on and on about bridal stuff. Flowers here, dinners there champagne and ducks and dog flower girls. It all made Hank’s head spin and pound painfully, especially when a question was directed his way. 

He didn’t need any of that fancy-schmancy stuff. He just wanted Connor. A simple wedding would have been alright with him, but Connor, curious and hopeful Connor, wished for it all. 

Who was Hank to tell him no?

It all reached new heights when they walked down the main shopping street one morning. Connor had somehow managed to convince him to get up, shower, put on some nice clothes and come with him to the city center. Come to think of it, it might just have been the way Connor looked up at him from the bathtub, face wet, lips plump and red as he...

A longingly deep sigh forcefully pulled Hank from the nice memory of Connor’s persuasive method that morning. Looking at Connor once more, Hank wasn’t really surprised to see his fiance still looking at the window display. 

Connor had come to an abrupt halt some five minutes earlier, his eyes sparkling in that unnaturally intense way only an android could manage, as the softest gasp Hank had ever heard escaped Connor’s lips. 

Looking up at the display, Hank was surprised to see a white wedding dress instead of a suit. The dress was beautiful, even he could appreciate the work the designer had put into it. But he didn’t quite understand what that had to do with their wedding. 

Minutes passed by while Connor stared, sighing wistfully as his eyes sparkled. When the ten-minute mark passed, Hank sighed in defeat and lead Connor inside. The bell above the door chimed, announcing their entry and a second later, a kind-looking older woman walked over to greet them. She must have been around Hank’s age, her long gray hair twisted up in a flattering doe. 

She had treated Connor with open arms and respect, something Hank always feared wouldn’t happen whenever they went somewhere together. He could deal with being stared at, but when people disapproved of Connor being an android, Hank couldn’t help puffing up his chest, getting ready to kick some ass. 

Connor and the woman, Emma he thought she introduced herself as, talked dresses and whatnot for the better part of four hours while Hank sat on a couch. She hadn’t batted an eye when Connor expressed his interest in the beautiful wedding dress displayed in the window. She took it off of the mannequin for Connor to try along with some other ones. 

What Hank believed would take o longer than half an hour, turned out to screw him over completely. Connor was stunning in every single dress he walked out in, but when he walked out in the last dress, the one from the display, Hank forgot how to breathe. 

The A-lined silk dress clung to every curve of Connor’s trim body, hugging his waist and chest like a vice. The chest area was covered with only a small down the middle, tiding high on Connor’s slim neck. In addition to the displayed mannequin, Connor wore a veil attached to a flower crown. The pretty blue flowers worked perfectly with Connor’s dark brown hair, making his face bright and glowing. 

Hank found himself tongue-tied, unable to do anything but gape at the beauty that was to be his husband. So instead, he rose from the couch he had been firmly seated in the past three and a half hours and walked over to Connor, taking his hands in his. 

“Well shit, Connor.” The words escaped his mouth before he could think of anything better to say. 

“It’s silly, isn’t it?” Connor said, the glow from his face disappearing before Hank’s eyes. 

“Hell no. You look stunning, Con.” Hank grabs a hold of Connor’s arm as he spins around to take the dress off. 

The second the words register with Conner, the young man breaks out that beautiful smile of his. Hank’s always been helpless whenever he’s at the receiving end of that smile and those damn puppy eyes. He’s no better of now. 

“You were beautiful before, but now, I don’t know enough fancy words to describe just how seeing you like this makes me feel.” If Hank had been above his own mind at that moment, he would have congratulated himself on a line well delivered. But as it was, the blindingly happy smile Connor gave him was proof enough for him. 

They had ended up buying the dress, a ridiculous amount of money for a scrap of fabric Connor would only use once. But the smile it put on Connor’s face for the next month was worth the now dress shaped hole in Hank’s wallet. 

He would do anything within his power to make Connor happy. 

The next morning at work, Connor had snatched Nines away for lunch, ditching Gavin and Hank to scowl at each other from across the precinct. The kid was alright, always had been. Deep down. Very, very deep down. 

Smirking to himself, Hank couldn’t help but feel good about how far he’d come since Connor came along. He showed up at work on time, got the paperwork done instead of using it as paper towels for his lunch, he even cleaned his house once a month. All in all, Hank felt better than he’d felt in many years. 

“Heard you bought your princess a wedding dress yesterday.” Gavin’s annoying voice called through Hank’s fond thoughts. 

“And what about it, Reed?” Hank all but growled. 

“Fitting for your little girl. She sent us a picture yesterday, it was hilarious!” Gavin snickered, shortly followed by a loud thwack in the back of his head. 

Behind him, both Connor and Nines stood. Connor wore his usual pleasant smile, hid LED spinning blue. He had been long past Gavin Reed’s pathetic display for a while now. Nines though was another story completely. 

The younger man stood to the right of Connor, LED spinning an angry shade of red, face contorted in a thunderous frown, even after hitting Gavin. Gavin, on the other hand, looked sheepish, a deep blush quickly spreading across his lightly freckled cheeks.

“In fact Lieutenant, Gavin and I agreed on him wearing a dress of his own the day we get married,” Nines adds with a straight face, no doubt punishing Gavin for his rudeness. 

“The hell we did!” Gavin bites out, the top of his ears and chest flushed a bright red in embarrassed anger. 

Nines lift his eyebrow elegantly as his LED spins yellow for a few seconds before a recording plays out of his barely opened mouth. 

‘The fuck I’m wearing a clown suit, toaster fuck!” Gavin’s angry voice says, making the real-time Gavin lose all color as he freezes. 

‘In fact, you have been intimate with a “toaster” for many months now, Gavin. The dress that Connor has chosen is a work of art, and you will address it as such.’ Nines' voice says firmly as a matter of fact.

‘I’m not wearing a fucking dress, trashcan!‘ The anger and fury are evident in Gavin’s voice by now. 

‘You are. It is none negotiable.’ Nines’ calm voice informs Gavin, ‘Your short stature and small waist indicate that you will look beautiful in a wedding dress.’ 

Hank is unable to hold in the laughter as Gavin jumps forward, hands plastered over Nines mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle the sound of the recording. He’s failing spectacularly when the recording continues.

‘The fuck you just called me?!’ Gavin’s angry voice spits out. 

‘I hear it is a tradition for the husband to carry the spouse over the threshold of their desired copulation space for a night of coitus to consummate the marriage.’ Nines informs Gavin dryly. 

‘The what for huh?!’ Gavin sound as confused as Hank imagine him to be, ‘There will be no fucking carrying me anywhere, you crazy fucker.’ 

‘How else would I make love to you, Gavin?’ Nines sultry voice lowers as soft shuffling can be heard through the speakers. 

The next words are muffled as Gavin is no doubt speaking into Nines’ shoulder, shortly followed by soft kisses and a wet sound Hank is all too familiar with. Sitting up in his office chair, Hank is about to call quits when Connor speaks up. 

“Brother, these things are private, something shared between lovers.” He says softly, halting Nines in playing the recording. 

Nines LED spins yellow and red for a few seconds before a new, edited recording plays. 

‘I...oh fuck...’ Gavin’s voice moans through the speakers. ‘I’ll wear your stupid dress.’ Followed by a slick sound of Nines penis no doubt entering Gavin. 

‘Say it...’ Nines pushes before the recording cuts off and begins again. 

‘Wha-whatever y-you want, N-nines!’ Gavin all but wails.

‘Say it.’ Nines insists again.

‘Oh god...I-I’ll wear the dress!’ Gavin screams before a cut off groan follows. 

“I hate you so much...” Gavin whispers in defeat, curled firsts on Nines' chest as he pangs his forehead into his lover over and over again. 

“Well fuck.” Hank comments, unable to hide the big, disturbed grin plastered in the middle of his face. “That settles it then.” He finishes before leaning back to howl with laughter.

“Hank, it is rude to laugh at someone else’s embarrassment.” Connor frowns at him before turning to Gavin. 

“Congratulations, Detective Reed. Nines is correct, with your short stature and small waist, a wedding dress will look stunning on you.” 

He tries, Hank really does try, but he’s unable to hold back the laughter any longer. Gavin Fucking Reed in a wedding dress will be the death of him. Though as far as death by humor goes, he guesses that it could be worse than watching Gavin wobble down the aisle in a dress. 

“Hank!” Connor snaps, and by some grace, he actually does manage to keep quiet. 

The rest of the day goes by with little fanfare. Things have been quiet the last few weeks, both the human and the android population having calmed down enough to keep the peace. 

By the end of their night shift, the episode with Gavin and Nines had calmed down enough, Hank being able to look at Gavin without bursting out into laughter. Connor had snapped at him all day, even made a point of comparing himself and Gavin. 

When Hank had argued with the fact that they were nothing alike, that Connor actually was beautiful, Connor had scowled at him before pouring his coffee into the trashcan and stomping away in anger. 

Hank had spent the better part of half an hour trying to mop up and wash away the coffee that ran out of the trashcan liner. It had taken Hank apologizing very publicly to Gavin, for Connor to forgive him again.  
“Hank, take a look at this venue. Wouldn’t it be great for our wedding?” Connor chirped beside him on their way home. 

And sure enough, Connor had found yet another pretty place. It wasn’t like Connor didn’t already have a book full of possible places already. After Hank had proposed, a light switch inside of Connor had turned on, switching from chill and reasonable to bridezilla point-O. 

At first, it had been adorable. Hank loved the way the simple engagement ring looked like on Connor’s slender fingers. Loved how happy the whole ordeal made Connor. He smiled every day, all day, chatting away at how happy he was and how he couldn’t wait to finally have a last name. 

Connor Anderson. 

Mr. and Mr. Hank Anderson. 

He’d even gone as far as alerting the captain about the soon to be changes to his name, something that again set off a new series of events. The engagement party had been awkward at best, but by the way, Connor’s eyes sparkled when they walked into the precinct and was greeted by balloons and thirium cake, Hank couldn’t really find it in him to care much. 

It had all been downhill from there on out though. His reasonable fiance had bought every bridal magazine from there on out, had dragged Hank with him for cake tasting, dinner tasting, wine, and champagne tasting and every equivalent there was for thirium. 

Just last week, a big box had arrived on their doorstep with ‘Love and kisses, Kamski’ making Hank call the bomb squad to Connor’s utter annoyance. The huge box turned out to contain a new series of thirium products, solving the problem of what to serve their android guests.

Connor had been so happy that he insisted on inviting the crazy bastard and his assistant to their wedding. Hank didn’t get a say to any of this as Connor connected his HUD to call Kamski and thank him for the thoughtful gift. 

As the months passed by, Hank had just accepted that this was Connor’s big dream. Hank had already been married, had done the whole wedding scene once before. He understood how from Connor’s perspective how the whole wedding thing would be special. 

Even though he would never know how it would feel to be an android, to be awoken to hunt deviants and nothing more, Hank could put himself in Connor’s shoes. Had he been born that way, with no prospect of a life of his own, no one to love and cherish him, and then be presented with the whole package, neatly wrapped up in sparkling ribbons, he himself would have gone a bit overboard too. 

“It looks good, Connor.” Hank smiles as he navigates the dark streets of downtown Detroit. “Is this where you want the ceremony to be held?”

“Hmm....” Connor hummed, looking deep in thoughts, “I do not know yet, but it is among my favorites. Do you really like it too?”

“I do. It makes you look happy, so I like it.” Hank tried to be thoughtful with his reply, reminding himself how much this all meant to Connor. 

“Do you think Sumo will like it too?” Connor asks innocently. 

“I think...” Hank started, trying to come up with a nice reply, “I think that Sumo will be happy if you are happy.” He lands on, feeling proud of his diplomatic answer. 

“You’re right, Hank!” Connor grins, his face almost glowing with happiness. 

How this beauty of man ever decided that a deadbeat like Hank was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, Hank would never understand. But Hank was no fool, he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. 

*

On the day of the wedding, Hank actually felt nervous. The past months had gone by in a blink, easy sailing with nothing much to worry about. He’d nod and smile if what Connor asked him for making the younger man’s eyes sparkle, and frown and shake his head if it didn’t. 

It had been an insane ride, a wild dream of wedding magazines and whatnot. Connor’s friends had insisted on doing the decorations according to Connor’s wishes and by the look of it when Hank walked around earlier, they should start their own company as wedding decorators. Even Hank had to admit that this was way and beyond pretty. 

A knock on his door brought him back to the moment though. Grunting an affirmative, Hank was surprised to see Nines walk inside, a woman in a light blue a-line dress thrown over his shoulders. 

Unceremoniously disposing of the woman on the couch, Nines turned to stare at Hank as if this was normal. Looking at the woman, Hank just about had a heart attack. 

The woman was no woman at all, but Gavin Fucking Reed in a summer dress. The fabric clung to the man’s small waist, the dress falling from the surprisingly shapely hips to Gavin’s thin ankles, where a pair of white pumps clung to the man’s feet. 

Looking over Gavin once, twice more, Hank had to admit to himself that Nines had been right. Gavin actually looked good in a dress. Not that Hank would ever admit to that out loud, but Hank was neither blind nor dead. 

“I’m not even going to ask.” Hank waved a hand in Gavin’s general direction as he turned around to sit in the chair he had vacated when Nines had knocked. He needed a drink. And a stiff one at that. 

“Do you think alcohol is a wise choice before you’re to marry my older brother?” Nines’ serious voice asks from directly behind him before a hand removes the glass Hank just poured himself. 

“I think a lot of stuff, Nines.” Hank decides to answer instead of the swearing he was about to dish out. “What can I do for er.....the two of you?”

“Do not mind Detective Reed,” Nines starts, “ He did not agree on my choice of formal wear for your wedding. We had a disagreement.”

“Yeah?” Hank asks dryly, “And how’d that go?”

“Obviously, the detective lost,” Nines states seriously. 

“See, ain’t it a bit odd that you call him Detective Reed, when you’re in a relationship?” Hank just has to ask. 

“I thought that hearing the Detective's name made you feel uncomfortable.” Nines deadpans.

“Yeah, no. I’ve known Gavin since he wore diapers underneath his uniform.” Hank snorts, unable to leave the jab at Gavin’s age inside when he was presented with a possible outlet. 

But before Nines can ask about what Hank had meant, or heaven forbid, go into the topic of diapers, Hank directs the question he asked previously one more time. 

“What can I do for you, Nines?” Hank smiles. 

“Ah, yes, thank you. I was just wondering if you intend to leave my brother at the aisle?” Nines asks seriously. “It has come to my attention that this is a normal turn of events for humans, leaving the partner left behind brokenhearted and ruined for life.”

Hank is so taken aback at the honest question that he doesn’t immediately reply to the stoic android before him. 

“To be honest, Nines, that thought hadn’t even entered my mind,” Hank responds honestly short moments later. “If anything, I wouldn’t blame Connor for turning around and leaving me at the aisle. But I could never do that to him. He is everything to me.”

“Good.” And with that, Nines turns to hoist Gavin up over his shoulder once more, leaving Hank behind with more questions than before he came. 

“I can’t even....” Hank whines to nobody in particular, dragging the soles of his hands down his face. He can’t wait to see Connor again. 

Ever the traditionalist, Connor had insisted on the 24h apart thing, leaving Hank to stew alone in their home as Connor took Sumo with him. He’s had a lot of time to think, to look around the house and wonder. It was time for change and Hank was ready to take that step now. 

Taking a deep breath, he stood up to straighten his tuxedo. It was almost time to go, just five more minutes and he would stand before his friends and colleagues to give his heart away to the live of his life. 

Standing before a mass of people had never been a problem for Hank before, but for once, standing before these many people, made him nervous. 

The music started and there, at the end of the aisle stood Connor and Nines. Connor looked more beautiful than Hank had ever seen him, the dress somehow intensifying just how handsome he was. 

Walking slowly, the two brothers moved up the aisle, until at last, they reached the beautiful white archway, decorated with blue ribbons to match Connor's flower crown. With sweaty, trembling hands, Hank stepped down to take Connor's arm, leading him the last steps up. 

"You're breathtaking, Connor." Hank couldn't help but whisper to his soon to be husband as the priest started the ceremony. 

"You don't look so bad yourself," Connor replied, winking that awfully minxy wink of his. 

The ceremony was over faster than Hank remembered it to be. By the time Connor gave him his 'I do' and Hank grinning down at Connor, uttering a fond 'I guess I do' as he caressed Connor's cheek, the better part of an hour had passed. 

"By the power that is vested in me by the state of Michigan, I now pronounce you husband and husband." The pastor finally announced. 

Grinning widely, Hank bent down to kiss Connor, the soft lips already meeting him halfway. 

"Seal it with a kiss, huh?" Connor mumbled into Hank's lips before sneaking his arm around Hank's neck, kissing him with all the attention and android can give. 

"Whatever you say, Mr. Anderson," Hank grinned. 

It would take some getting used to, but Hank found that he already lived the sound of his sure name attached to Connor's chosen one. 

Hand in hand, they walked down the aisle, closely followed by Sumo, Nines and a sour looking Gavin. 

The venue Connor had chosen to host their wedding was nothing short of perfection. The dinner area lay just a door to the right of the chapel, a great big hall decorated with tables in white and light blue. 

Even Hank could appreciate the work that was put into this. Especially when Connor gasped beside him, eyes sparkling as a smile split his beautiful face. 

There wasn't a thing that went wrong during the long hours that followed. The food was delicious, the cake tasty, Hank remembered all of his dance steps and no one got too drunk. 

Hell, even Gavin let Nines dance with him, the angry detective mellowing out as the hours passed. 

"You're beautiful, Mr. Anderson," Connor whispers from his place on Hank's shoulder, the two of them softly swaying to the music. 

"You're not half bad yourself, Mr. Anderson." Hank smirks, turning his head ever so softly to kiss Connor's temple. 

"Are you ready to go?" He asks, swinging them slowly around and around until they reach the furthest corner of the dance floor. 

"I am.." Connor hums, lifting his head as he reach for hanks hand. 

Together they disappear from the venue, their driver stopping only once they reach their final destination. Home. 

"Hold on, hold on." Hank almost barks as Connor in his excitement almost runs inside. 

Unlocking the door, Hank turns back to kiss Connor, smiling softly as his husband moaned into the kiss. 

"I believe tradition calls for the husband to carry his husband over the threshold." Hank winks, fully intending to pick Connor up from where he stands in their small porch. 

Before he knows it though, he's hoisted up into Connor's arms, the younger man smiling wildly as he carry a protesting, but laughing, Hank over the threshold and into their house. 

He's put down in their bed more softly than ever before, Connor standing by the bed as he watch Hank sit up. The smile on his lips, the sparkle in his eyes, is everything Hank could have ever hoped for in his life. 

"I love you so much, Connor." Hank says, standing up to caress Connor's cheek. 

"I love you too, Hank." Connor replies, nuzzling into hanks hand. 

It's the quiet that sets them off. The soft sound of Connor's zipper being pulled down, the neck pushed over his head as it falls to pool on the floor by Connor's feet. 

Hank forgets how to speak when it is revealed that Connor has spent their whole wedding wearing nothing but a dress and light blue, flowery garter. 

"Do you like what you see, Hank?" Connor asks, walking slowly over to Hank, all but tearing the clothes off of his body. 

If the erection standing at full attention beneath the girth of hanks stomach wasn't enough proof that Hank very much liked what he saw, then the tight pull of his balls should be. 

"Holy fuck, Connor." Hank bit out, hands outstretched but not really touching his husband. 

"Going by your vital signs, you very much do." Connor smirks as he gently push Hank backwards before crawling to sit on top of his hips. 

Twisting around on Hank's lap, Connor bends forward, supporting his upper body on Hank's knees. The light blue jewel that glitter softly between Connor's perky globes is almost the death of Hank. 

Reaching up to touch the but plug, Hank hisses as the soft pull forces a low moan from Connor's lips. The plug moves easily inside the clench of Connor's now buttery soft hole. 

Pulling it out is almost too much. The blue flushed pink skin of Connor's pucker winks at him, the plug having forced the walls apart enough to make his ass gape obscenely. 

Swallowing hard, Hank dares to push a finger inside. It's hot and slick, the buttery walls so soft to touch that Hank almost hesitates. 

"I need you Hank. " Connor whines from above, twisting around once more to face his husband. 

He's gorgeous where he sits firmly on Hank's hips, his dick bouncing proudly from between his thighs as he stares down at him. Hanks dick is just as excited, the fat appendage slapping between Connor's wet cheeks. 

The sound of it was obscenely filthy in the quiet of their bedroom, the only other sound from their heavy breathing. God how Hank loved Connor. 

"Hank, please. Put it in already." Connor begs beautifully, the desperation almost matching Hank's own. 

Inserting two fingers, Hank is no longer surprised to hind the gaping hole already slick. Pressing in as deep as he could go, Hank has to bite his lips to hold back the cribling in his abdomen. 

"Haaaank..." Connor whines once more, desperately trying to sit down on Hank's cock over and over again. 

"Easy, easy now. I don't want to hurt you." Hank tries to reason with Connor, but he's losing the fight spectacularly. 

In an instant, Connor seats himself firmly on Hank's cock, the tight, buttery soft warmth surrounding him, making him want to pray to a God he does not believe in. 

"Oh yes, Hank." Connor whines happily as he moves up and down, up and down faster and faster. 

"I'm not going to make it, Connor. I won't be able to hold it." Hank warns, trying his best to get a hand blown to squeeze the base of his cock to hold off the imminent orgasm threatening to rip from his body. 

Connor only seem to be spurred on by Hank's warning though, working even harder to rip the orgasm from him. 

With a shout of surprise though, Connor is the first one to come. Spurt after spurt shoots up from his cock, landing in long ropes up Hank's chest. 

Hank's helpless when the contractions from Connor's orgasm squeeze his own completion out of him. He swears he sees stars as he becomes undone, emptying everything he has inside of Connor. 

Connor collapses on top of him, falling into a heap and hums pleasantly as he snuggles up into the crook of Hank's neck. 

They lay like that for hours, falling asleep in the cocoon they've enveloped each other in. It's early morning when they awake, still snuggled in each other's arms. 

'This is just the beginning of the rest of their lives.' Hank thinks as he rolls Connor over, kidding his husband good morning for the very first time. 

~ The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
